


Week 7: Protea / Transformation

by DramioneLDWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS
Summary: Each chapter is an individual drabble written by a single participant.Please mind the tags/triggers at the top of each entry. Only major Archive warnings will be noted.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47
Collections: Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 1





	1. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sticks and Stones  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 497  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons)

The first time Hermione hears the word, she’s confused and Ron has to explain to her why she should be upset.

The second time she hears it, she is angry and sad — that _who she is_ could be disregarded because of a word.

The third time she hears it, she is resolved to fight for a world where no one is better than anyone else based on something as arbitrary and meaningless as blood status.

The fourth time she hears the word, she is terrified. Her head falls to the side and her eyes lock onto the person who taught her the word in the first place. And in that moment, she realizes that his eyes are as haunted as she feels — yet another child whose innocence has been lost to the ravages of this war. The pain is unrelenting and all she can do is lie there and stare at him with unblinking eyes.

But the funny thing is that is the last time she has to hear that word.

The first time she sees the word carved into her skin, she wants to vomit, but she refuses to be defined by it and redoubles her efforts to end the war.

The first time she sees Draco after that, there’s fire and chaos and she makes a split second decision to turn her broom around, instead of leaving him to be consumed by the flames.

The second time she sees him, he and his parents are awkwardly standing in the aftermath, and she knows she did the right thing, even though she no longer has parents to turn to.

The third time she sees him is at his trial. She and Harry have chosen to testify on his behalf. Ron is livid, but Harry feels he owes it to Draco’s mother to try and save her son.

Hermione doesn’t speak about her reasons, but is resolute on wanting to speak on his behalf.

The first time Draco sees her back at Hogwarts, he glances down at her covered arm. Unlike everyone else, he knows what is under there, what she is hiding. He awkwardly tries to apologize. 

“Why?” Hermione asks. “You didn’t do this.”

She glances down at his own long sleeves. Unlike her, everyone knows what he is hiding.

The second time he sees her, he notices a bit of red has bled through her shirt and sets to make a salve for her, whether out of guilt or concern or something else, he’s not quite sure. 

The third time he sees her, he holds out the jar. When she looks puzzled, he takes her hand and leads her to an empty classroom. For some reason, she follows. And when he moves to unbutton her sleeve, she lets him. 

He feels her eyes on him as he examines her scar and keeps his head bowed so she can’t see a tear that has trailed down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes again. “You were never this.”


	2. Creature Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Creature Trials  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 499  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko/pseuds/Kyonomiko)

"What is it?" she asks, eyeing the creature in the DMLE cell. 

A snicker comes from behind her (Theo) followed by a sigh (Harry). 

“It's Malfoy," Harry says, flicking his wand at the lock. "Transformation experiments in the DoM to 'unlock the mysteries of creature transformation' or some such."

Hermione nods, studying the animal. "And he's here because..."

"Tosser tried to scratch an Unspeakable's eyes out," Theo says helpfully, delight in his voice.

Hermione grimaces and addresses Draco. "And just what were you doing in Mysteries?"

"Oh, I can answer that," Harry says as he swings open the door. "Kingsley wants more oversight on that department. Asked Malfoy to observe their creature trials."

"Wrong place, wrong time," She muses and reaches down to scoop up what appears to be an albino niffler with a wand in its teeth. "Are they going to reverse it?"

Harry waves a flippant hand. "It's supposed to wear off in, I don't know, an hour? A day? I don't really remember." There is an amused gleam in his eyes.

Hermuone cradles the wizard turned niffler all the way to the floo system, telling him that perhaps he should’ve asked Harry to accompany. Their rivalry, she would like him to know, is bound to cause trouble, and why can't they get on? Is this about Theo? Hermione thinks perhaps Draco is jealous that his closest friend is spending more time with someone else these days...

She talks all the way to his posh apartment just outside Muggle London. 

"Do you need anything? A drink? I can put water in a dish..." He levels her with a look and she thinks she knows her partner well enough to read it. "No, I'm not pouring Firewhiskey in it."

She looks around, slightly uncomfortable. Transformed though he might be, she's still alone with Draco Malfoy in his flat. Certainly not a position she ever expected to land in, regardless that she might have imagined it after late nights in the office, his hair mussed, studying her through the fringe. 

She shakes herself out of that self-torture and takes a seat. "I think I should stay until you change back. I can sleep on the sofa if that's alright?"

To her surprise, the niffler pops up beside her and settles against her thigh. "A-alright then," she manages. When it snuggles closer, she can't help but lay a hand on it's fur, smiling when it seems to deflate with a contented sigh.

She must fall asleep because Hermione’s next conscious moment includes an irate Draco storming around his apartment. “Get off my sofa you disgusting ball of fuzz.”

She’s momentarily offended, but her mouth snaps shut on a retort when she sees a white niffler running for its life. 

“And give me back my wand, you little monster!”

Draco pauses to address her. “Sorry, Granger, be with you in a moment. Fancy a drink after?”

She nods, eyes wide, watching the chase resume. A slow smile crawls across her lips.


	3. Chameleon to Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chameleon to Butterfly  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 497  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel)

When Hermione came back to Hogwarts for her eighth year, she expected to stick to herself, focus on school, and breeze through the year as a veritable chameleon. 

What she _did not_ expect was to have more friends than her previous years combined. Having stood up for a lot of people — Slytherins, mostly — after the war and _not_ having to focus on Harry and Ron — who joined the Aurors — turned Hermione into a bit of a social butterfly. Confused at first, it was nice to not be alone, having expected a very lonely year. 

Hermione found herself hanging out with a few friends in the Slytherin common room one night when Pansy made an observation. 

“You know, Granger, I remember the Yule Ball. Why haven’t you ever done that more often?” 

“Never saw the point, I guess. Plus it took forever,” Hermione shrugged, rolling over on the couch to look at the other girl sitting on the floor. 

“Well, there are newer beauty charms you may not have employed,” Luna said, laying across the opposite couch, her legs over Ginny’s lap. 

“Plus, you definitely have a reason to turn some heads now,” Ginny commented, eyeing a certain blonde across the common room. 

“Ginny!” Hermione chastised quietly, everyone giggling.

“Relax, he’s so focused on his chess game, you could get naked and he wouldn’t notice,” Pansy joked, throwing a pillow in Hermione’s face. 

Hermione let her gaze drift to Draco, watching as his friends egged on or cheered for each player. Maybe getting his attention wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

Draco was one of the people Hermione defended after the war, and they’d struck up a conversation during a study session that turned into a tentative friendship. Their friendship now solidified, Hermione felt like there was something… _more_ bubbling underneath. She just never knew how to broach that kind of thing, having only minimal ‘experience.’ 

“What do you have in mind?” Hermione asked, instantly regretting it when Pansy and Ginny both gained identical evil smiles. 

Later, Hermione exited the Slytherin girl’s dorm with everyone in tow, having gained information on every single makeup charm. 

She felt different; good.

Her hair was sleeker, lips stained, eyes shadowed so naturally that her amber irises practically glittered themselves. She also now knew how to do a cat eye the Muggle way, thanks to Hannah. _Everyone_ now sported the black wings across their lids. When they sat back down at the couches, a noted hush fell over the room. 

Hermione looked up to see Draco’s eyes locked on her. She blushed from her head to her toes when he came over, looking like a fish with his mouth opening and closing in quick succession. 

“Hogsmeade, Saturday. Meet me in the Entrance Hall at noon,” Hermione said for him, bolstered by his reaction.  
Draco snapped his mouth shut, finally finding his signature smirk. Leaning down, Hermione’s heart stopped when his lips brushed her cheek. 

“I’ll see you there.”


	4. Bewitched in Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bewitched in Body and Soul  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 498  
> Warning: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [TheLastLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLynx/pseuds/TheLastLynx)

“At this stage,” Professor Snape’s sneer cut through the draughty Potion’s classroom, “your potion should be ready for testing. If not,” his lip curled as his eyes slid over Dean’s muddy-green solution. “Well…”

He flounced down the rows, ignoring Hermione who’s Protean potion was perfectly colourless, its steam bouncing all over the surface. Her Potion’s partner, Draco Malfoy, was doing similarly well but was immediately praised by Snape. Malfoy glanced covertly over at Hermione. He snapped his head around when she caught his gaze, his cheeks stained pink.

Smiling, Hermione directed her attention to the last steps on the blackboard.

_For consumption, add powdered protea petals and say the incantation with the person in mind you want to turn into._

Hermione added the flower dust, said the incantation and concentrated with all her might on Draco. Silver white hair that had grown a little long so it hung into his eyes; mysterious grey-blue eyes that were darkening slightly when he watched her in the library; always leaning against bookcases, his shoulders broad, so very tall…

Hermione blinked, feeling breathless. Her potion had turned silver-grey; the sign that its effect had been fixed.

Snape sat down at his desk, folding his hands. “One sip should suffice to make you experience your partner’s mind and body for five minutes.” His snarl carried over the frenzied, last-minute scrambling. “And remember: all remnants of the Potion are to remain in class! We do not want a horde of Eight-Years looking and thinking like Miss Granger taking the N.E.W.T.s!”

Next to her, Draco chuckled under his breath. Ignoring her burning cheeks, Hermione dipped her tasting spoon into the cauldron; Malfoy followed suit. Spoons in hand, they turned towards each other. Malfoy had grown pale, and Hermione felt a pang of sympathy. Transforming was tricky as it was, but changing your thoughts and emotions too was incredibly daunting.

They nodded at each other and then swallowed their potions.

The effect was immediate. Her body started to tingle all over, almost like with the Polyjuice Potion — except that her brain seemed to bubble, too. Where Hermione was confused and curious at first, she soon experienced a mix of irritation and worry. The sensations were so overwhelming that it seemed like an instant that she looked at the world through the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

The first utterly confusing thing she saw was _her_ body. Draco-as-Hermione was wide-eyed, an adorable blush spreading over her face. But even more confusing was how this body reacted: with total horror, Hermione realised that she was growing a stiffy!

“Fuck,” she-as-Draco said, voice raspy.

Draco-as-Hermione stared at her with an alarmed, knowing expression. “Oh dear.”

“Is this how you feel about me?” This body was liquid with desire, but her mouth was dry.

“Depends—” Draco-as-Hermione’s eyes dropped to ‘her’ crotch. He blushed deep crimson. Looking up, he smiled.

The lightness spreading through Hermione’s body and lighting her soul on fire had nothing – and everything – to do with the Protean potion.


	5. the journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: the journal  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 490  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmerlin/pseuds/Msmerlin)

_7/9_

_This is stupid. A fucking journal? I don’t understand the purpose of this ‘therapy’. Probably some Muggle bullshit. They’re saying I have to do this in order to return to Hogwarts, and truthfully, I’d rather kiss the backside of a blast-ended skrewt but Mother seems to think it’s best. So… here I am. Sitting in the library, writing in this bloody journal, like putting words to paper will actually fix me._

_Seems unlikely._

* * *

_13/12_

_Fucking Granger._

_It’s always Granger! When I don’t have to fight to see the board over the mass she calls hair, she is right behind me in the halls—like some unwanted shadow prepared to defend my honour. I’ve asked McGonagall to make her stop several times, but apparently the old bat thinks Granger’s actions noble. Like I am unable to protect myself._

_Seems like she forgot I lived with a fucking madman for all of last year—I’m pretty sure I can handle anything these cunts send my way._

* * *

_2/2_

_Fuck Slughorn. Fuck Potions. Fuck group projects._

* * *

_4/3_

_She called me a child, can you believe that?_

_I was simply pointing out how she was absolutely incorrect about Unicorn Horn being an adequate substitute for Dung Beetle Wings in a Pepper-Up Potion and she called me a fucking child! Right in the middle of the library. Merlin, she can be such a bitch._

* * *

_29/3_

_I kissed her._

_I know, I know— **trust me**. I fucking know. That witch drives me absolutely batty. She was sitting there, lecturing me on something of no importance, per usual, and I just couldn’t take it anymore. She would not shut up and… the way her mouth moves—Merlin, that bloody mouth. I can’t stop thinking about it._

_It was impulsive._

_But the moment before she smacked me, I could’ve sworn she kissed me back._

* * *

_21/5_

_Her mouth is fantastic, those lips—Merlin, they’re divine, but what lay beneath her skirts?_

_That might be my favorite._

_And to know King-Weasel never got a taste? Well that makes it all the better._

* * *

_12/6_

_She’s mad at me again._

_She doesn’t understand how fucking insane this all is. Her. Me. Us._

_How going public could ruin her. I’m not worried about the backlash—I’ve come to terms with my social pariah status, but her? She would crumble if she felt even an ounce of wrath that I do and I cannot let that happen. I **will not**. _

* * *

_14/8_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_Potter knows._

_Potter fucking knows._

_Shit!_

* * *

_8/9_

_It was only a matter of time. ScarHead has never been good at keeping his obnoxiously big mouth shut. Not sure why I expected something different now._

_I’ll never admit it, because Merlin knows she doesn’t need any more praise, but she was right._

_It’s not so bad..._

_Now I can take her on a proper date, and show the world she is mine._

_I also get to shag her in Flourish & Blotts washroom, so that’s a bonus._


	6. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Undercover  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 499  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik)

"Absolutely fucking not."

Valiantly refraining from rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed and thrust the small vial she was holding into Draco's hands.

"It's the only way. Get over yourself."

Levelling a sharp-eyed sneer in her direction, he begrudgingly pulled the cork, giving the concoction a haughty sniff before lifting it to his lips and draining it in one go.

In a grotesque metamorphosis of bubbling skin and cracking bones, grey eyes turned blue and the perfectly coiffed blond locks he sported became howler red, framing the face of her childhood sweetheart twisted into disdain.

She tried her best to keep from taking pleasure in other people's discomfort, but there was something deliciously apt about Malfoy having to wear the skin of his least favourite person and pretending to be besotted by Hermione.

When Ron quit the Aurors and went to work with George, things had been relatively quiet until he'd begun to receive threats on his life from an unknown entity.

It had quickly escalated to the point where the Aurors were brought in, and in a delightful twist of fate, she and Malfoy had been chosen for the mission to shake out the perpetrator and ensure capture.

"Well?" She gestured for him to get on with it.

"Bloody hell," he deadpanned.

With a smirk, she pulled her wand out of its holster. "Perfect." Grabbing his elbow, she Apparated away with a crack.

The fancy dinner party was rather stuffy, and Hermione wished she wasn't on duty because the open bar in the corner called to her like a siren's song. 

It was pure luck that everything had worked out for this mission. A month ago, she and Ron had split amicably, keeping the news of their breakup a secret for now to avoid an ugly, invasive exposé in the Daily Prophet.

Cavorting around with the person she'd spent weeks working to let go of was uncomfortable at best, and each time his familiar body brushed against hers, she cringed.

As they danced, Draco-as-Ron leant down to whisper instructions in her ear like he was James bloody Bond.

"When he comes this way, you'll—" 

"Oh no, this is my mission. You're bait. All you need to do is look pretty." His sweet, freckled face turned to stone as he clenched his jaw, bestowing upon her a glare so strong she was worried he might singe the ends of her hair.

Patting his cheek, she turned only to be caught around the waist and pulled into a firm chest.

"What are you—"

He pressed their mouths together, downright devouring her with soft nips and the smooth roll of his tongue against hers.

When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavy. 

"To keep our cover," he said with a wink.

Grabbing his tie, she tugged his face down to her level.

"When this is over, you owe me a real kiss."

His sharp smile of promise looked completely ingenious on Ron's face, and it sent a tingle up Hermione's spine.


	7. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The First Time  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 499  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [I_was_BOTWP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/pseuds/I_was_BOTWP)

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Are you sure you want—"

Hermione placed a finger over Draco's lips. Balanced above her on his elbows, his hips were cradled between her thighs. He stared down, eyes wide, but he took her hint and momentarily stopped arguing.

"It's all I can think about. What you look like when you..." She shrugged.

The doubt slid off his face. He smirked, before nipping at her finger.

"Prat!" She swatted his chest, and he laughed in a rich baritone.

"Admit it, Granger," Draco drawled, "you've been thinking about _that_ , too. It's okay. Salazar knows I have."

"Maybe." Hermione blushed, but refused to look away.

Reaching up to brush back his fringe, she let her fingers trail lower, enjoying the sight of his jaw clenching as she continued down his bare chest, tracing his abs, skimming above his belt.

"You know it's going to be difficult to hold back my instincts if I let go of enough control to transform."

"I trust you."

Draco dropped his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. A groan escaped his lips, ghosting warm breath over hers. In an unbidden response, Hermione found herself aching, pressing up to meet his hardness.

Abruptly, he pulled away to stand at her feet. Missing the warmth of his body, she tamped down the urge to follow him. Instead, she propped herself on her elbows to watch.

His gaze skittered lasciviously down her curves to her rucked-up skirt. A vein pulsed in his neck.

She gasped when he looked back up. 

His eyes had already changed to molten silver, their depths aflame. His cheekbones were sharpening, their angles drawing attention to his full lips. Quirking a smile, he allowed a glimpse of pointed teeth.

A musky tang she couldn't seem to inhale enough of filled the air. She knew it was pheromones. But still, she craved the wild spice lying heavy on her tongue.

His muscles took on added definition. _All of his muscles._

The strain against his trousers created a clenching need she wanted fulfilled. His nostrils flared, scenting her body's response. He chuckled, a promise buried in the sound.

Finally, with arms spread and fists clenched, he arched his back. She wondered how the trickle of sweat sliding down his stomach tasted. 

Enormous silver-tipped white wings burst forth, a few loose feathers fluttering down. As he fully unfurled his wings, the feathers' rustling mixed in with his rasping breaths. In a dazed wonder, Hermione yearned to explore them.

An errant thought of being pinned down, his wings creating a cocoon around their entwined bodies, left her restless.

She rose, unable to deny his overwhelming draw. Behind the possessive hunger etched on Draco's face, Hermione saw vulnerability, as he held back, waiting on her. _Was he worried she'd be frightened? Didn't he know how stunning he was?_

Heart beating wildly, she attempted to find words to describe this moment, her feelings, _anything_ to say. 

"I trust you, _mate_ ," she whispered.


End file.
